Battle Spirits Week 2019
by Vega Elettra
Summary: They were heroes for the Earth, for Grand Lolo and for the future. But what they could have been in another life? A version of Battle Spirits characters you never thought before.
1. Art, Smoking and Explosions

**Art, Tuxedo and Explosions**

Suzuri Hideto appreciated art, and he could admit it with no hesitation, as he could recognized without faltering that he always had only a superficial interest. Suzuri Hideto would not be able to identify two paints of the same artist.

Inogashira Nanao, instead, was a young tycoon of technology and enthusiast of arts. Inogashira perfectly knew the art movements, the small differences between different artists, the subtle meaning behind brushstrokes and colours.

And that was the reason, that evening, it was Nanao at the inauguration of the personal collection and not Hideto. Nanao who strolled from painting to painting, a flute of champagne in one hand, the stylish but not gaudy haute couture tuxedo, and who was able to rattle off anecdotes and analysis on whatever daub his targets were admiring at the moment.

At the end of the mission, he'd have to buy a gist for Stella. Without the help and the notes of her old art teacher friend, getting in touch with the oilman Joseph Harrington Price would have been way more difficult.

That party would be the last piece of the puzzle that would send to prison the man, on charges of arms dealing, drug and money laundering. He only had to find the right moment to leave the group.

His target cackled, grabbing a new flute from a waiter. With a nod, he steered the group of fancy businessmen, wifes and escorts (Hideto wasn't born yesterday, he could tell when someone was an actress even if she was good). The new painting was a white square with random splashes of colours.

Nanao showed his appreciation with few measured words, Hideto wondered how something he could replicate with his niece's tempera could be worth so much.

"Admirable masterpiece. I didn't fancy you as a fan of it."

Hideto tightened imperceptibly his fingers around the flute, trying to hide the knee-jerk reaction of his muscles. Instead, he put up Nanao's best smile and turned towards the newcomer.

"I could say the same."

Izaz smirked and sipped from his flute, then placing it on a waiter's try.

"There are still many things you don't know about me, my dear friend. Oh, Mister Price…"

Izaz, pride of the private agency which offered his agents to the highest bidder, slipped among the group as the weasel he was, charming the women and winning the men with his chattiness.

Hideto gritted his teeth and took a step back, moving with nonchalance his wrist to his mouth.

"We have a problem."

"_Agent Suzuri, what's the situation?"_

"Izaz is here."

Stella cursed from the other side of the earpiece. _"We could bet he is after our same objective."_

"With no doubt."

"Umm… Ah! I forgot. At 21:43 and 21 seconds I have a meeting. Well, I'm unfortunately out of time now." Hideto started and realized to be again in the middle of the businessmen's group. "Why can't I stay for longer? But I leave you in the capable hands of mister Inogashira."

Everyone turned toward him and Izaz sniggered, offering a small wave. "Take care."

Hideto struggled to not curse or blow up his cover. In the time he took to get rid of them, Izaz had vanished in the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the hall, turning in all the directions.

"Could you find him?"

"_Negative. He must have managed to tamper with the surveillance cameras."_

"I can't wait. I'm going to-"

An explosion drowned his words. A cloud of dirt and debris showered the staircase, pouring on the screaming and panicking crowd.

"He has already struck."

"_Suzuri, you must absolutely retrieve those documents."_

He started to run in the opposite direction of the crowd, elbowing his way. He grabbed the gun he hid under one of the tabled and activated his night-vision goggles. Once upstairs, he took off the safety and sneaked towards Pierce's office. He only had a few minutes before firemen and Pierce's henchmen realized it was only a distraction.

A shadow darted in the left corner of his line of sight. Hideto parried the hand, a knife aimed at his head, and met Izaz's smirk.

"Nice to see you again, don't you think?"

And they started to fight, smashing trinkets and using furniture's parts as weapons, knife and gun long lost in some corner.

"_Suzuri, what's happening?"_

Hideto blocked each blow with arms, hands, legs and feet with the instinct born in years of training, focusing all his attention to locate where Izaz had hidden the flash-drive with the documents.

Izaz struck again a blow towards his head, that he just barely avoided. "If I had knew we'd dance, I'd have worn my dancing shoes."

They were already on the central terrace. In the darkened corridors, he heard the faint sound of fast-paced steps coming towards their direction. In the distance, he heard the firemen and police's sirens. He'd not have a second chance.

"Never been a dancer," he replied grabbing him and restraining his arm behind the back. "I prefer skydiving."

And he threw both of them over the railing. Izaz a horrified high-pitched squeal. Hideto slipped his fingers in the breast pocket of Izaz's suit, seized the flash-drive, and used him to turn around.

Cursing, Izaz tried to hold him, but Hideto stretched his arm and shot his grapple line from hidden in the tux.

The hook cut through the air and embedded in the wall under the roof, dragging him toward it.

"SUZURI!"

"See you at the next dance!" Hideto laughed even when a bullet hissed near his ear.

He landed on the roof with an easy acrobatic move. He turned to the garden and, among the frightened crowd, spotted Izaz's shape. Obviously, his rival was able to not bring down the curtain even falling from three stories.

"_SUZURI!"_

Hideto smirked and brushed the almost ruined tuxedo.

"Target acquired. I'm heading to the rendezvous point."

"_Suzuri, I've received the report that you used the grapple. If you destroyed another suit, I swear I'll ask the council –"_

He glanced his outfit, ruined jacket and blackened shirt, it even missed some buttons, and shrugged.

"Don't worry. The suit is all right. Maybe the shoes are a bit dirty."

And he silenced the earpiece. Running on the roof, he then dropped on a tree and, from there, got past the garden wall. And he took a mental note.

_Stop by the tailor's shop and buy an identical suit._

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! And we start the Battle Spirits Week! This time I had to write this chapter really fast, because I procrastinate it until the last moment. And obviously my muse didn't like to repeat the drabble style of last year. But we're before midnight (at least where I live), so I'm on time.**

**I hope you liked it. I sure had fun writing SPY!Hideto and his rivalry with Izaz (who was still in Zazie mode). Maybe this is not my best story, but I didn't have time to polish it much, but I decided to embrace the spirit of the week and for once I didn't want to create more headcanons for Resurgence.**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you next tomorrow and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**

**P.S. Hideto's undercover name was obviously inspired by two characters of Toppa Bashin.**


	2. Planets, Asteroids and Dates

**Planets, Asteroids and Dates**

"_I don't believe I need to stress the importance of this mission, Capitan Ray."_

Clackey turned toward the projected hologram, sharing a glance with Angers, on the opposite side of the table.

"Admiral Kazan, I can assure you that my crew and I are perfectly aware of the situation. We'll do our best to avoid that the misunderstandings between the colonies erupt in a civil war."

Kazan's face darkened, and he didn't utter a word, hands clasped behind his back. The bluish hologram quivered. Then, he turned to the left, focusing his attention to someone beyond the projection. He nodded and watched again toward Clackey.

"_We have just received the confirmation of Otherworld King presence in the quadrant. We'll send reinforcements, but they'll take time to reach you."_

Clackey nodded slowly, placed his hands on the table and moistened his lips.

"_His organization would benefit from such a blow to the Federation. And it could become a spark that would ignite resentment in the systems. Your mission must NOT fail, Captain."_

"Yes, Sir!"

Clackey and Angers stood at attention and a moment later the hologram dissolves. But the tension didn't leave nor the room nor their faces.

"He'll try to keep us from reaching the planet."

Angers broke the silence first, rounding the table and flanking Clackey.

"What are your orders, Captain?"

Clackey straightened up and brushed his uniform. Then, he looked at the woman smiling with confidence.

"Let's go back to the bridge."

* * *

The _Beautiful Sophia_ wasn't a battleship. It was a spaceship born as an intermediary between the Federation and the planets of every system, their diplomatic flagship.

In a direct confrontation, especially with a vessel as big as the _Otherworld King_, she was in clear disadvantage. They had managed to escape the first ambush only thanks to a hyperspace jump. And not without damages.

Clackey breathed out slowly, staring at the outer space racing beyond the front glass.

"Damage assessment of the hyperdrive?"

Official Hyoudo spun his chair, meeting his gaze. "The system is still working, lucky, but many secondaries systems are almost fried."

"How long until we could try a jump?"

Kenzo fixed his glasses, turned to the computer and went through the data on the screen.

"For a bit, we'll have to do with the sub-light engine. Without the cooling system, trying a second jump now would mean blowing off the _Sophia_."

Clackey leant against his seat, drumming his fingers against the armrest.

"Could we fix it?"

"Not without shutting down the main computer or forcing a reboot, Captain, but it leaves us for hours with only the emergency systems."

The alarm silenced every voice on the bridge and every member of the crew run to his station.

"Lieutenant Loché what is their position?"

The woman didn't take her eyes away from the radar. "Soon we'll be in the range of their weapons."

Clackey straightened. "Prepare for battle. Shields and weapons ready. I don't want a direct confrontation, but we must reach that planet."

A choir of _yes, sir_ was the only replay. Not a word was spoken in the next minutes, everyone far too aware they could not get away from the stronger and bigger spaceship.

"Captain."

Clackey turned again toward Angers. This time she was looking at him, her brows slightly frowned and a hand still on the keyboard.

"I may have an idea."

He nodded and she went back to the computer, projecting the quadrant map in front of him.

"At this moment, we're close to the outermost limit of the system. Around it, there's a thick belt of asteroids. The Sophia has a greater manoeuvrability."

"You're a genius, Loché!" Clackey shot her a dazzling smile. "If we survive this, let me offer you dinner."

The whole crew groaned, exasperated.

"Please, oblige him. We can't listen to him anymore," Kenzo muttered rolling his eyes.

"If we survive, I'll think about it," replied Angers, hiding a little smile.

Clackey shrugged and, sobering, turned to the pilots.

"Head for the asteroids belt. Let's try to lose them."

The _Otherworld King_ caught them before they could try to enact their plan. Their plasma cannons poured on the already shaken shields of the Sophia a rain of shots, aiming to obliterate it.

"Shields at 65%!"

"We've entered the asteroids belt!"

Clackey gritted his teeth, struggling to keep a cool head, and continued to give order after order. With every alarm blaring, with every system reaching the critical point, it was more and more difficult.

The Sophia started darting among the asteroids, but they were still far away from the denser area.

"Think, Clackey, think."

It was a mantra he kept whispering under his breath, hoping it could help him getting the tiniest idea. He had to find a way to buy them some time.

"Activate a communication channel to the _Otherworld King_."

The assigned officer started, faltered, looked at him for confirmation and only then, after yet another explosion shook the spaceship, carried out his request.

"Communication channel activated."

"Shields at 42%!"

"This is Captain Clackey Ray of the _Beautiful Sophia_. I'm talking with _Otherworld King_ commanding officer?"

There were a few moments in which they heard only static, punctuated by the uproar of the explosions, of the collisions with little asteroids whose orbits they crossed and of alarms flashing on.

"_Ready to yield, Captain?"_

The deep, ominous voice sounded delighted by the position of power he had in respect to them. Everyone on the bridge of the _Beautiful Sophia_ knew that man's reputation, whose identity was unknown, the man who put himself at the head of an organization which manipulated and exploited the littlest weakness of the systems.

Clackey smirked.

"Truth be told, I wanted to ask you to interrupt your attack. I'm rather fond of this spaceship. I'd hate to see her destroyed."

"_I'm a sensible man, Captain Ray. Hand over the content of your cargo hold and let us escort you away from the system you are heading to, and I give you my word that you and your spaceship would not be reduced to smouldering wreckage."_

Angers motioned him to carry on.

Clackey leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Tempting offer but, you see, I've orders. If you'd be so kind as to offer me a token of your good intentions, it may be easier for me to think about it."

Only silence came from the _Otherworld King_. But, then, after a few seconds, the explosions on the deflector shields stopped.

The central area of the belt was a breath away from them. Clackey turned to Kenzo.

"A jump into hyperspace is feasible. It'll be risky, but feasible. But we shouldn't be hit."

"_I'm waiting."_

"Commander, I'm grateful. You really are a man of honour. What are your terms, again?"

"_Surrender, hand over your cargo and depart from this system. Accept it within the next minute or be ready to be wiped out."_

Clackey met Angers' gaze. She nodded. Out of the front glass, the asteroids were more and more numerous.

"You're gracious, Commander. But, as I said, I've orders." He turned towards the pilots. "Lose 'em!"

The plasma cannons of the _Otherworld King_ resumed to shot them but, thanks to the asteroids, less and less blows hit the fast and swift _Sophia_.

"Engine at full speed. As soon as we're out of their cannon range, I want the fastest hyperspace jump of your life!"

"Yes, sir!"

Clackey grabbed his armrests, barely managing to not be jostled around by the sudden manoeuvres of the spaceship. He knew they were taking a risk; he knew the systems couldn't last long.

"The _Otherworld King_ has fallen behind!"

An unprompted hooray rose on the lips of all the crew. Clackey almost had to yell to be heard.

"Hyperspace jump! NOW!"

Kenzo activated the procedure. "Hyperspace jump in three, two, one!"

Asteroids, stars and outer space blackness merged in long bright trails.

Clackey let himself slide against the backseat. "systems condition?"

"Shields are at 10%. Many secondary systems got a big stress. But we should be able to reach our destination."

That time, Clackey joined the choir of hooray. Then, he turned towards Angers.

"This time, you absolutely have to come to dinner with me!"

Every member of the crew rolled their eyes.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Second day, second prompt. I'm starting to regret the cute little stories of last year, Why I could not be satisfied with them? I hope to keep up all week.**

**Like yesterday, I didn't have time to edit it much. Really hoping there aren't some glaring mistakes. If so, forgive me, but it's a tight schedule.**

**I had fun writing about this Clackey and co. space version. This time the connection is easiest, Clackey was already a Captain, but this is the next phase.**

**The AU show must go on!**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you next tomorrow and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**


	3. Soaps, Sweets and Misunderstandings

**Soaps, Sweets and Misunderstanding**

Since they were little, her friends echoed giggling the words written on their skin, dreaming about the one who, one day, would utter them.

Flora had felt their enthusiasm until the day she learned to read. And, from that moment, she understood why her parents had always gave her evasive answers.

When even her friends, barely holding their laughs, had tried to cheer her up telling her that it wouldn't be so bad, Flora had started to hide those words. And she started telling others she was born without a soulmate.

"_Flip salt and sugar! You'll find him in the blink of an eye!"_

She took all the cooking classes she could and, even when she found herself covered in flour from head to toe, she reminded herself that it was for the greater good. Because, it was obvious for her, she would be better off without someone like them.

* * *

Zolder didn't fear anything, he didn't feel shame for any of his choices.

So, it wasn't the reason that, from the first time he read those words on his skin, he was horrified and had hidden them. Everyone he knew has little phrases, sometimes trivial, sometimes strangely romantic.

He was the only one with the outburst of a lunatic who probably would asphyxiate after saying it.

While he trained, when he glanced at the white strips around the forearm, he wondered what awful thing he could actually say to deserve such an earful.

But it wasn't something worth getting upset about.

He didn't need a soulmate.

A gym, his workouts, his competitions and he could do without her for all his life without a problem.

* * *

Flora hummed while setting up the stall with her group of friends. On the white tablecloth, each one of the carved soaps would look great.

Theirs was only a little hobby, but they were ready to work hard when there was fundraising.

And she loved watching the surprise on the adults' faces and the awe on the children's one.

"We split them by type, aren't we?"

Flora nodded, placing the little doughnuts one after the other. Then, she closed her eyes and smelled their scents mixing in the air, savouring the moment.

"But they're soap!"

A little girl's voice drew her back from her thoughts, and, with a big smile, she turned towards them.

"Welcome! If you have a scent in mind, we could find the one for you!"

The child jumped up and down, pointing at the cupcakes. "I want the chocolate one!"

After receiving the parents' approval, Flora picked the soap and headed to the back of the stand.

"Now we find a bag and then you'll get your cupcake!"

She had to rummage through for a few moments, but then she found the bags they didn't manage to pull out. Next time they'd have to show up earlier to avoid running late.

When she popped out, bag in hand, she offered again a smile to the family. "Here we are!"

Her friends were already busy with other costumers, who were admiring their work. Deeply proud, Flora handed over the muffin and received the payment. She was still waving at the girl, when she noticed a new would-be customer, who had approached the stand and seemed curious.

It was a muscular man, not her usual costumers, but, after all, even athletes had to shower sometimes. She got close with her best smile and opened her mouth to ask him if something piqued his interest.

Then he reached out, grabbing one of the little doughnuts and dropped it in his mouth.

Flora widened her eyes and froze, barely noticing of the likewise stupefy expressions on her friends and on the costumers.

He chewed it a few times and then spat the munched and spit covered doughnut on the ground.

"Seriously?"

And he spluttered a few times. Flora started shaking slowly her head, clutching her forearm covered by the sweater, almost sinking her nails in the skin. She'd have peeled her skin off if she could.

He turned towards her, rubbing his mouth with her arm, managing to sound surprised that soap wasn't to his liking. "What was that?"

Flora was sure the words on her skin were burning. What she had one to deserve that?

Maybe it would have been better if she had flipped sugar and salt.

He stared at her, bewildered, as if, in that situation, it was her the strange one.

"You!" She shrieked at him. "Rude, vulgar, base person! Do you eat everything you see? Are you able to tell the difference between a flower and a lettuce leaf?"

* * *

For Zolder, that day had started badly. It was the only explanation, or the gym wouldn't have been closed for flooding.

With so much time on his hands, he had roamed around the town until he was drawn to the posters of a fair. Fair meant food and he didn't think twice. Food would have improved his day.

But he was wrong, so much wrong. That morning he should never have got out of his bed.

The fair had been nice, but nothing had piqued his interest and food was lacking. Then, she heard a girl talking about a cupcake. He got close and, finally, had believed things were starting to brighten up.

He was hungry, it was a couple of hours since he ate, and he had grabbed the first sweet he saw. It wasn't really classy, but he'd have paid the woman and, if he had liked them, he'd have bought some more.

But the doughnut wasn't a doughnut.

It was _soap_.

Blasted, disgusting _soap_.

He spat the mush stuck on his teeth.

What sane person would mislead people in that way? Or soap or food.

"Seriously? What was that?"

The pink-haired woman stared at him like he was some monster and pointed a finger to him. Everything, he was really ready for everything, but not the lunatic able to shriek without breathing. Only then he realized that she had clutched one of her forearms.

"You! Rude, vulgar, base person! Do you eat everything you see? Are you able to tell the difference between a flower and a lettuce leaf?"

The most absurd soulmate's mark in history was burning against his skin. Zolder took a step back, blinked, barely holding the horrified grimace on his face.

"What kind of phrase is that!"

Zolder ripped the cloth strip from his forearm and waved his arm before her furious red face, words filling the arm almost from elbow to wrist.

"Do you realize I had to live all my life with this rubbish?"

She breathed in, muttering outraged, and hastily raised her sleeve. Not only her friends but even the customers and some passers-by were watching bewildered their tantrum.

"Because yours is so much better! _Seriously? What was that?_ If you only were able to read, you'd have been able to find something better!"

And she pointed her finger to the billboard of their stand. Carved soaps.

"Well, I was hungry," Zolder argued without much success. "I didn't pay attention to it."

Flora grabbed a white and green coloured cupcake and threw it at him. He lowered his head to avoid being hit.

"I don't want to see you ever again!"

Zolder threw up his hands, snorting and spinning on his feet. "Count on it!"

* * *

Flora was able to hold back her tears for all day. But, that evening, when she found herself packing the soaps they didn't sell, she couldn't help it.

She bagged soaps, sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Why her soulmate was such a vulgar person?

She had always believed she had got over it years before, but clearly a part of her had always hoped it'd not be so bad.

"Ehi? Still here?"

Flora froze, breathed in and out. Then, she spun on her feet and stormed toward the now empty table, ready to tell him off. He was keeping a arm behind his back and was standing there awkwardly.

"What-"

"Here."

And he almost shoved in her face a white rose. Flora blinked, opening and closing her mouth without uttering a word.

"I thought about it, and I should have paid attention to it. And you're good, I almost couldn't tell the difference. So, here."

Flora stretched out her fingers and took the flower, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thanks."

They stayed there for more than a few minutes, then he pushed forward his hand.

"I'm Zolder."

"Flora."

And she squeezed it after a moment of hesitation.

"Do you want to grab a bite?"

She laughed and hid her mouth behind her hand. "Are you sure you don't want a bar of soap? I still got some."

Zolder grimaced. "Funny. You want to or not?"

She turned toward the boxes, rose still clenched in her fingers. "Ok, but you'll have to wait while a pack."

Maybe, it would not be so bad.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Third day and third AU is done! Today I feared I'd not be able to write something. I kept staring at the blank paper without the littlest idea, even if I knew I wanted to write about Zolder and Flora. They are my favourite comic duo and I didn't want a sappy SoulmateAU. I was so happy when inspiration struck!**

**As before, I just wrote and published, so I'm sorry if there're mistakes.**

**I hope this Zolder and Flora's version made you laugh! I had so fun writing them.**

**I'm having a blast writing these AUs!**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you next tomorrow and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**


	4. Gala, Blog and Vigilantes

**Gala, Blog and Vigilantes**

"… _many prominent figures of the social and artistic panorama are expected. This year, the annual gala sponsored by the Shinomiya Innovations will raise funds to help the populations affected from…"_

Mai snorted and turned the page of the magazine placed on the couch, sipping from her milkshake.

"They talk only about that these days. Serge, put some music on."

"At once, madame."

The interior of the limousine was filled by the cheerful and lively notes of Mai's favourite song. The young woman sighed contently, took off her shoes and stretch her legs on the seat.

"Finally. What I needed."

She flipped through a few more pages, then she rolled her eyes and threw it on the opposite seat, on a precarious pile of other magazines.

"Do you know how many articles are taking a guess on which dress I'll wear tonight?"

Serge stopped the car at a traffic light, cracking a little smile. "No, madame."

"_Everyone_."

Mai let down her hair, until that moment in a tight bun and stared outside the windows. Her competitors were on a warpath, more than usual, and boards of directors had been a battle of numbers and opinions.

"From what I heard, Violet Shadow's last appearance has attracted a lot of the media's attention."

Mai smirked, interlacing a lock of hair around her finger. "Reading their hypothesis was really interesting, more than usual. More than reading about my would-be dress. Violet Shadow is a vampire had become the new trend on the socials."

The gate of the house appeared when they turned at the crossroad. After the short pathway through the garden, Serge stopped the limousine in front of the entrance door. Mai got her shoes on again, grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"The gala starts at 21:30."

"The car will be here waiting for you at 20:50 sharp."

Mai offered Serge a huge smile and got out of the car. As soon as she was inside the hall, she removed her shoes a second time and padded inside bare feet. In the lounge, she threw her bag on the sofa and started removing her earrings.

"Plym, I'm home."

None answered her.

She rolled her eyes and went on. Passing by the kitchen, she picked an apple and walked forward until the door leading to the basement: Plym's world.

Even with the door closed, she could hear a strange buzz, mixed to various thuds and clanging of mechanicals objects coming from downstairs. Mai opened the door and, while munching the apple, went downstairs.

The basement was brightly illuminated, full to the brim with instruments, mechanical and electrical parts which Mai, truth to be told, had lost count a long time before. She leant against the rail and smiled seeing the girl tinkering with one of her robots, hands and face covered in grease.

"Had a nice afternoon, Plym?"

She started, the turned towards her with a smile. "Mai! I didn't hear you. I was finishing my homework when it came to my mind the solution to yesterday problem! And guess what?"

Mai motioned her to continue.

"Mecha-cool! Everything is working as I wanted!"

"Fantastic," Mai agreed looking at her fondly. Then, she straightened up and threw the core in a trashcan. "Tonight, I'll be late, try to not be still here when I come back from the gala."

Plym grinned, grabbing a screwdriver. "I'll do my best. And I want you to know that I didn't envy you a bit."

Mai shrugged and went back up.

"Whatever, now I want to take a bath. Let's hope to have a quiet night."

* * *

The bath was great, leaving her relaxed and removing all traces of fatigue built up during the day. It'd have been a perfect night if there wasn't the gala, but she was ready to suffer a little for a good cause.

"What you think Serge? Black is always classy, but a little bit obvious. The 75% of the polls bet I'd have chosen this colour."

Serge passed the bed, where Mai was sitting cross-legged among a dozen dresses tossed on the blanket, and stopped at the wardrobe. After a few seconds, he pulled out a dress.

"Can I suggest the cream one? The purple and black embroideries aren't excessive, and I remember you were thrilled while you were trying it."

Mai looked up from the dresses in front of her and her grimace turned in a radiant smile.

"You 're a genius! What I'll do without you?"

"I believe you'd manage brilliantly."

She jumped off the bed, grabbed the dress and tried it in front of the mirror.

"Perfect. With it, I can-"

"_I don't want to bother, but there's a tiny problem."_

Plym's extremely apologetic voice was spread by the speaker. Mai sighed, dropped the dress in Serge's arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's happening?"

"_The Golden Lion is at the von Bergen Laboratories."_

Mai raised her wrist. "It's 19:45. Less than an hour. Or one and a half if I met you halfway. I hope he didn't prepare a long monologue tonight."

Serge nodded, hanging the dress on a hanger, while she was already crossing the room.

"Should I prepare everything in the limousine? Do you prefer a particular pair of shoes?"

Mai looked inside again, hair sliding on her shoulder. "I trust you. Violet Shadow must take action."

* * *

Plym, dumped her projects, was sitting by the next-gen computer that Mai had given for their little hobby, a secret room under the basement with all the gadgets she created for Shadow Violet.

"I'm ready. Pome?"

Plym spun the chair offering her the ok sign with a huge smile. Mai was already wearing her uniform, a Kevlar and titanium-reinforced suit in the hues of black and purple, and was already on her motorbike. The _motorviolet_, as she liked to call it.

"He'll in position, as usual."

The little drone emitted a beep from the table he was placed.

"Wonderful. After all, Violet Shadow's image has to be maintained. And you know how the journalists are…"

Plym laughed and turned to the computer, on whose screen there was already the map of the city, grabbing her headphones and activating the microphone.

"Good luck, Violet Shadow!"

The bike's roar was her only answer.

* * *

Violet Shadow, masked by the darkness, reached the limit of von Bergen Laboratories. Checked that none could see her, she ran and whirled over the wall encircling the property. She landed on the other side without a single sound and went on after winking towards Pome.

She got close to a secondary door. The lock needed a numerical code. She took from her belt a flash-drive and, after cracking the cover, connected it. A moment later, the code was on the screen. The door opened.

She sneaked it silently, closing the door behind her. The inside was dark, barely lightened by tiny emergency lights. Shadow activated her nocturnal visors.

"Where they are?"

"_In the central laboratory. Golden Lion is with six men. Two more are outside the door and two are on the roof. They've already hacked the cameras, so less work for me."_

"Send me the map of the building. Be careful, they must not see Pome."

"_Map sent."_

She glanced at it, looked at her watch and moved on. It was 20:15, she had to be quick.

The road was fast and smooth. Behind a corner, where the lab's door should be, she saw two armed men.

Shadow gripped two taser-disks from her belt. She rushed out and threw them at the men. They weren't able to make a sound before being knocked out by the electrical current passing through their bodies.

She passed over them, they'd stay in dreamland until the police would arrive, and entered the lab throwing a smoke bomb.

"_Violet Shadow_!"

Lion almost roared her name and all his men raised their weapons, even without a target to it.

"Show yourself. This time you won't stop me."

Shadow smirked, hidden behind one of the tables. "I thought it was clear, dear Lion."

She stood up and, using the table, she jumped over it. She dodged the first shots and, flanked the nearest one, knocked him with a flying kick.

"_I'm_ the protagonist of this show."

With fast and precise gestures, moving before they could restrain her, Shadow faced the five men still standing one after the other. Taking advantage of the power of her kicks and her agility of her jumps, she disarmed them and parried their blows. She had trained herself for years in martial arts: they didn't stand a chance against her.

She knocked out the last one with a taser-disk and turned towards the Golden Lion.

"And the protagonist always wins."

The man screamed, a battle cry which seemed a lion's roar, and threw himself against her. Shadow dodged the heavy blows of her opponent, aware that her strengths were the nimbleness and mobility in respect the heavier opponent.

Their clash toppled and destroyed almost all the lab. Lucky, the refrigerators containing the more dangerous chemicals were intact.

Shadow kept on bantering, dodging and parrying every blow, waiting for his fury to take over. And, as usual, everything went as expected. The criminals weren't the only people whose ego she liked to deflate.

Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed a taser from her belt and pushed it against his neck. Lion screamed, fury and pain, clutching his neck and wavering. Shadow smirked and knocked him with a kick.

Lion hit the ground with a thud. She didn't wait and tied him to one of the tables.

For the sake of it, she got close and checked that he hadn't managed to take the chemical he wanted to steal. Satisfied, she got up and looked around.

"_Filming is perfect, Shadow!"_

Pome circled her, capturing once more the men and Golden Lion, who already was waking up. She flanked him and blocked his mouth with tape. The man threw her a furious glare.

Shadow waved at him and exited, running along the corridors.

"Wonderful. I'll leave to you the editing for the new post of Purple's Talk. And prepare a few photos in case the press would nag you. And check that the firmware and the encryption systems are active. And-"

"_Don't worry, I knew it. You taught me. None would ever link Violet Shadow to us. Now go, the police are alerted, and Serge is coming to pick you up a few blocks from where you're."_

Shadow laughed, once again among the darkness of the night. It was a risk, but it was also a motivator, an extra thrill. After all, no hero before her had ever the courage to run their own blog page.

Plym was right. Until that moment, none has even thought to connect the vigilante Shadow Violet to the CEO and philanthropist Shinomiya Mai.

* * *

"How late I am?" were her first words when she rushed inside the limousine, already in motion before she could close the door.

"If my estimate is correct, we should be there with a delay of only fifteen minutes. If I may, it's a more than appropriate delay for a big entrance."

Mai smirked towards the darkened glass, even if Serge couldn't see her, and started removing her armour. The next twenty minutes were a race against time to be dressed, styled and with perfect makeup as she had taken more than threefold that time.

But, in the years, she had more than one occasion to train herself and it was almost natural for her.

She put on the lipstick, and Serge stopped the car in front of the red carpet.

Mai checked herself out, grabbed her purse and brushed her dress.

"Wish me good luck."

"Good luck, Lady Viole."

Mai grinned with confidence and put her hand on the handle.

"The show can begin."

And she got out of the car.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Here I'm again. Sorry, no fourth day. Sadly, yesterday I had no inspiration and decided to skip the day. But today I didn't have problems: this was one of the first ideas I had.**

**I loved writing about Superhero!Mai, with Purple's Talk as her alter ego's blog and Plym and Serge as her perfect teammates.**

**I know the battles aren't that great, but I hadn't much time and I didn't want to be too much specific. After all, I had to take advantage of tropes to write something in only a few hours.**

**Only two days more!**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you next tomorrow and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**


	5. Curry, Tables and Rivalry

**Curry, Tables and Rivalry**

The _Gurii's Bistro_ was a meeting point for many students, coming from the near campus, and the employees of the various departments. The place was little and cosy, the cheerful and rambunctious owners were a family who started the business three generations prior.

Dan got there by chance, while he was heading to the subway station, after stopping by the campus to inquire about its offers.

That afternoon, it was still almost empty. Sitting at the tables there were only a few students, busy with books and laptops. Dan slipped in one of the tables by the window and started flipping through the brochure of the campus.

"Would you like to order something?"

Dan turned but didn't see anyone. He blinked and looked around.

"Down here," added tentatively the same voice.

That was when Dan noticed the child barely reaching the table, with thick brown hair and a big smile.

"Aren't you too little to be a waiter?"

The child puffed his cheeks and put his fists against his hips. "I'm almost six! In my family, we all grow late."

Dan raised his hand hands in front of him, backtracking a bit on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't want to offend you. But shouldn't there be someone else to wait on the tables?"

The kid jumped on the other couch, sighing.

"Nonbirii is in the kitchen. Usually, there's my mom by now, but she had to go home because my little twin siblings are ill. And dad had to fetch my brother and sister. I wanted to help. I'm Zungurii!"

And he offered him a huge smile.

Dan frowned and blinked a few times. "You have a big family!"

Zungurii lowered his gaze, raising a hand in front of him. "Donburii, Nonborii, Yukurii…"

He kept rattling off one name after the other, lifting a new finger each time.

Dan leant forward, widening his eyes. "Wait! How many are there?"

"Twenty?"

"Zungurii, how many times I told you shouldn't bother the customers?"

The two turned toward the newcomer, a tall and bulky guy with a striking resemblance to Zungurii.

"I wasn't bothering him! I wanted to get his order!"

"It's alright" Dan chimed in cheerfully. "We were getting acquainted."

Nonbirii didn't look persuaded, but he barely shook his head. "Would you like anything?"

"Choose our curry!"

Dan glanced at Zungurii, edging forward. "It's the speciality of the house!"

He looked at his watch and sent a mute apology to his mother. That evening she would not be happy.

"I take that!"

"You won't regret it! Uh, what's your name?"

Dan laughed, while Nonbirii walked away, and extended his hand. "Dan. I'm Dan."

* * *

Dan found by chance the _Gurii's Bistro_ but, little by little, he grew fond of Zungurii. And he went back there so many times, where they cooked a curry as good as his mother's, that he ended up being hired as a waiter.

The first time happened by accident, another afternoon when last-minute obligations kept away the Gurii family members. But then there were a second one and a third. After the fourth time, Nonbirii offered him a part-time job as a waiter. And Dan accepted.

In the beginning, everything went well: Dan enjoyed chatting and dealing with the customers, always with a smile and a ready joke. Whenever he took a break, he helped Zungurii with his homework or they played some videogames together.

Things changed when, a few months later, the Gurii decided to hire a second waiter.

* * *

"I'm here!"

Dan threw open the door and, like every afternoon, entered in the warm and friendly inside of the bistro. By now, he knew it like the back of his hands and considered them part of the family.

But, that afternoon, something was different.

Usually, when he got there, many tables had still to be cleaned, with dishes to take away and tablecloths to change. That day, instead, every table was sparkly clean, and the cushions were perfectly placed on the couches.

Dan approached the table where Zungurii was seated, bent on his notebooks, and poked him in the shoulder, dropping his bag by him.

"What happened here? I'm not late, am I?"

Zungurii shook his head an offered him a tiny smile. "More on time than usual, but it's not your fault. Mom and Dan hired a new waiter."

"You must be Bashin Dan."

Dan spun on his feet and saw, a few steps from him, a guy with long blond hair in a ponytail, a hand placed on his hips. He looked down on him, in a condescending way, almost sizing him up.

"Since you weren't showing up, I took the liberty of taking care of all the tables. I hope that's okay."

"No problem," said Dan extending his hand and trying to be friendly. "Now we're a team!"

He barely nodded, turned on his heels and went to a pair of customers just walked in.

Dan kept staring at him, with the hand still outstretched. Then, he looked at Zungurii.

"What did I say?"

Zungurii shrugged. "His name is Moonlight Barone. I think he's a student of political science."

* * *

Magisa was a regular of the _Gurii's Bistro_, which she chose for his tasty food, low prices and cosy ambient. But, since a few weeks, there was one more reason to visit it.

"The usual, Nonbirii!"

It has become a routine. She entered, took a seat by the counter and Nonbirii served her a piece of chocolate cake and the same orange cocktail. And she settled down to watch the show.

"How long until they show up?"

Nonbirii glanced at the clock on the wall and, sighing, kept drying the glasses.

"Soon."

The door was thrown open, almost bouncing on the wall. Dan leant against the door frame, a hand placed on his bent knees. He breathed in and straightened up offering a big grin.

"First!"

Magisa munched a bite of cake, chuckling.

"Amazing Dan!" cheered Zungurii, jumping off his chair to run towards him.

"I showed him today! Where is mister punctuality?"

"Right behind you."

Dan made a leap, almost overturning Zungurii who backtracked clumsily, and looked back at him, seeing an unimpressed Barone a step from him.

"If you waste your time on the door, how do you think the customers could step in?"

Dan opened his mouth to argue, but Barone ignored him, stepping around him and moving to the counter.

"Just who does he think he is?" he grumbled under his breath, running behind him after throwing his bag to Zungurii.

A few minutes later, both of them were in the room, almost without looking to one another, cleaning a table after a table. Magisa drank the last swig from the glass and, without taking her eyes off them, offered it to Nonbirii who, as usual, refilled it. In a corner of the room, Zungurii was cheering Dan.

Both of them were cleaning in record time, Dan with more impetus and Barone with precise and focused movements.

"There's still a spot over there!"

"Please, Magisa, don't stir them up. They do that already on their own." Nonbirii pleaded offering her the filled glass. Magisa shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Barone and Dan, the latter almost tripping on a chair, dashed to the table pointed by the woman.

"Find yourself another table, Bashin. I was first."

"Liar! I put down a hand before you!"

Barone smirked.

"Perhaps, but I didn't leave my cloth on another table."

Dan looked at his hands, then he turned to the table that he'd just left. The cloth seemed almost mocking him from the spotless surface it was on.

"Damn!"

* * *

"Are you sure that you'd manage by yourself?"

Dan nodded and opened his arms with enthusiasm, showing all the room. "Don't worry, Nonbirii. You can't leave the _Gurii's Bistro_ in better hands!"

Nonbirii chuckled anxiously and glancing worriedly the two, even while helping Zungurii to wear his coat.

"I'll try to bring you a piece of cake, Dan!"

Dan leant forward and ruffled his hair. "Have fun and say happy birthday to Yukurii!"

"I'll do it!"

Once the two Gurii were out of the door, Dan checked that the open sign was hanged and approached Barone.

"So, how do you-"

"I deal with the tables; you take care of the bar."

And he went past him towards the closet of the tablecloths. Dan sighed and went to open the cash.

Little by little, the customers filled the room and they managed to deal with everything without any problems, even if Dan mixed up a few drinks and Barone seemed a few times about to claw the faces of a pair of clients who had decided to criticise even the position of the grains of rice.

But Barone's self-control got the final blow when a group of children and a pair of grown-ups showed up to celebrate a birthday. Barone moved close to their table with a strained smile, glaring to each child who tossed their napkins.

"Would you like to order something?"

The children started screaming at the top of their lungs, in spite of the fruitless tries of the adults to quiet them down. A few customers frowned at them. Barone struggled a few times to take down the orders, but they were unfailingly written off because they changed their mind each time one of them ordered something different. When the umpteenth fork clanged on the ground, Barone bent down hastily to grab it.

"I'll be right back," he hissed walking away.

Dan recognised that Barone was reaching his breaking point. He put down the glass he washed, grasped a fork and run to him.

"I'll deal with it. Take care of the bar. You're faster anyway as a bartender."

Dan pushed him forward and headed with a smile toward the screaming kids. A joke and a funny scene later, he won everyone over and, turning it in a game, managed to take their order.

"Did you see? I got this!" he said entering the kitchen.

Barone shook his head and took care of the beverage.

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch, thanks to Dan charming all the customers and to Barone's swiftness and accuracy at the bar and the cash.

Nevertheless, when the last client left the bistro and he could hang the close sign, Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I didn't think it would have been so tiring. But we did a pretty good job, didn't we?"

Barone flanked him, offering a cold bottle just taken from the fridge. Dan grabbed it with a smile.

They took a sit by the bar, drinking silently and staring at the still dirty tables. Dan placed the bottle on the counter and turned to Barone.

"I was wondering for a while, how is it that you came to work here?"

Barone swallowed and glanced warily at him.

"Why are you asking?"

Dan shrugged and shook his hands, then grasping again his drink.

"No reason, but you don't seem the type of person who needs money to pay for tuition. You're so, so-" Dan scratched his head, struggling to find something which wouldn't sound insulting. Barone stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Refined?"

Barone looked away, turning to the windows on which they could see their reflexes. For a few moments, the only sounds were the ticking of the clock and the cars outside.

"You're right, I don't need it."

Barone took a swig.

"My family is rich, and I've never had to make sacrifices for anything. But…"

"But?"

"But I felt the need to know, to understand." Barone stood up, leaving his drink on the counter and turning his back to Dan. "I want to go into politics, and I want to do it to help people, to ensure that everyone is treated in the same way, especially the weaker. But how I can do it if I didn't know anything about how their life really is?"

He turned towards Dan, who returned a surprised expression to his piercing gaze. Then he smiled and offered him his drink.

"Well, I'm happy that you started working here."

Barone grabbed it, and they clinked them.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Our penultimate day! As more days go by, I'm starting to realise what crazy stories I have created. But I'm having fun, that will count for something?**

**So, did you ever picture Dan and Barone as waiters? Apparently, I have. After all, their friendship-rivalry would stay the same. As Zungurii's friendship!**

**Tomorrow is the last day and, even if it was fun, I'm truly ready for this week to end. It was really a race!**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you tomorrow and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**


	6. Lives Bonded by Destiny

**Lives Bonded by Destiny**

The alarm clock blared again, and Dan grumbled against his pillow, squeezing it more. Why the night before had he forgot to take it off? For once that he had a day off.

He yawned and stretched an arm to turn off the damn object, trying to split his eardrums. He patted and patted, but on the nightstand, there were only the lamp and his phone.

The alarm clock blared once more.

Dan groaned and, with a lot of effort, surfaced from the cocoon of blankets he was in. He blinked a few times, squinting against the light filtering through the curtains. Why had he left them open?

He looked around once more and, finally, he saw it. The alarm clock seemed to mock him from the desk, near a sheet of paper with a date. Why had he marked that day?

Dan sighed and flopped on the pillow. What had gotten into him the night before?

The phone vibrated.

Hoping that it wouldn't be some problems at work, he grabbed it and struggled to focus the words on the screen. It was voicemail. He didn't even check the sender, he barely started it and let the phone fell against his pillow. He had already closed his eyes.

"_Dan, it's Kajitsu. You're still in bed, aren't you? Yuuki was sure it would happen. Please, don't be late. Or I'll be disappointed!"_

She sounded amused. The message ended and Dan jumped on the bed, eyes wide open, sinking his fingers in his hair.

"Damn! That's why!"

He rushed out of the bed, falling on his knees, and crawled to his desk. Only there he realised he could have read on his phone what time it was. He grasped anyway the alarm clock and blanched. It was 9:08.

Dan bolted upright and threw the clock on the bed. He looked around, panicking for a moment, and saw his suit on the handle of the wardrobe. And he brought again his hands in his hair.

"The wedding!"

* * *

Kenzo, notepad in hand, reviewed for a second time the hall and the tables in the garden. All the people of the catering seemed upset and, in a sense, he could understand them. But he had promised Mia that everything would be perfect. She had already enough on her plate with Clackey.

"And remember, I'll tell you when bringing put the cake."

He didn't wait for their response and went to check that the light rain of the previous night hadn't damaged the decoration in the garden.

"Kenzo! I don't know what I'd have done without you!"

Mai popped out at that moment, bag on her shoulder and short-breathed. "You've done a fantastic job!"

"The credit is mainly Kajitsu, Yuuki and Clackey's. They chose everything. Did you see the cake?"

She nodded, admiring the tables ready to welcome the buffet. "Kajitsu has created a masterpiece, as usual. Her desserts are art!"

Kenzo fixed one of the intertwined branches and nodded pleased.

"Did you see Clackey?"

He turned towards Mai, who was seated on one of the chairs. She had opened her bag and was checking her camera, the professional one which she used only in those occasions. Even if, he thought amused, for that day she would have to leave it to someone else for a bit.

"Upstairs. I think he's waiting for you."

Mai laughed, stood up and grabbed her bag. "Then I'll go to him. You know how he is. He'd manage to make a big deal of the slightest thing."

"Then go, everything here is under control. You could get ready, too."

Mai winked and ran to the house, a smile on her lips. Kenzo got serious again and started scrolling his list. Catering done; decorations done…

"The music!"

And he hurried towards the musicians for a second impromptu inspection. Everything would be perfect, or he wasn't Hyoudo Kenzo.

* * *

Hideto glanced at the navigator one last time, just to be sure that was the right address, and turned. Yuuki's request had taken him by surprise, especially when he had discovered that even Kajitsu had been careful to go over and over again the date with him. And Kajitsu was truly a sweet girl, but a determined one.

This Bashin Dan had to really be a peculiar case.

After turning, the first thing he saw, about twenty meters from him, was a man with unruly red hair, dressed in smoking, who was cursing a car. He approached, slowing down the car and shaking his head: he was starting to understand.

"Dumb car!" And he kicked one of the tires.

Hideto stopped, rolled down the window and leant on the passenger seat. "Bashin Dan?"

He spun on his feet, frowning, and looked surprised. "Yes, it's me."

Then Dan noticed that he was also wearing a suit, and a relieved smile appeared on his face.

"You're one of Momose's friends?"

Hideto forced himself not to laugh, choosing to open the door.

"That's right, Yuuki almost forced me coming here to pick you up. And seeing you, I'm starting to think he was right."

Dan laughed, grabbed his keys, phone and a bundle from his car, and settled down on the front seat.

"You're my saviour. I tried my best, but this morning I woke up late, and I don't what is the problem with my car."

Hideto chuckled, entering again the flow of traffic.

"I'm Dan, by the way."

He squeezed briefly the offered hand with a smile. "Hideto. Are you sure you are Kajitsu and Yuuki's friend? Don't be mand, but they're so precise and-"

Dan laughed again. "I know. Everyone says so. I met them at an RPG convention, I've forgotten which one. They needed a third player since they filled the tank and healer role. So, you can picture the rest."

"Now I understand," Hideto replayed selecting the address that Mai gave him. "You took advantage of the Momose siblings' secret passion."

"Have you ever seen them play? They're almost scaring!"

* * *

Clackey slowly breathed in and started to walk again. Mai, seated on one of the armchairs, snorted and rolled her eyes. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself. Everything went well until a few minutes before. Then Mai had entered the room, already dressed, and he had realised how little time they had before the ceremony.

He sank his fingers in his hair, looking towards her with wide eyes.

"And what if I'm about to do the worst mistake of my life?"

"Don't be stupid. You've been together for four years. You've planned this wedding for five months."

Mai stood up and got close to him. She grasped his hands and squeezed them, smiling.

"You're the sweetest and loveliest couple I've ever met. You're almost tooth-rooting!"

Clackey smiled tentatively, and then he got serious again. He took a step back from Mai and moved towards the table where he placed the small rose blossom. He took it carefully between his fingers, twirling it.

"I don't want to hurt her, Mai. She had already suffered so much."

Mai flanked him, grabbed him by his shoulders and made him met her gaze.

"Clackey, listen to me. Yuuki would have never let you near Kajitsu, if he had even suspected you could hurt her. You make her happy, you love each other. Why you don't forget all of this nonsense and start enjoying this moment? You want to spend the rest of your life with her, don't you?"

He looked away, remembering the first time he met Kajitsu. He had still been only a silly boy, enjoying parties and charming girls to find the one right for him. He had offered her a flower and a dazzling smile, but she had looked at him and, without blinking, had turned him down.

He had fallen in love with her at that moment, and he had promised himself that he would do everything in his power to prove his feelings to her.

He recalled their first dates, the nights they had spent watching a movie and talking, the walks in the parks and the afternoons spent skating. He smiled softly remembering the day Yuuki pulled him aside and asked him what his intentions were with Kajitsu. He had realised then and there that he wanted to spend all his life with her.

"Yes."

Clackey laughed and hugged Mai, twirling her around. "Yes! Thank you, Mai, for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life! I can't wait for the ceremony to start!"

* * *

When Yuuki entered the room, Kajitsu was seated by the window. She was clutching the bouquet, white roses and sunflowers, between her fingers and was staring outside.

"It's everything alright, little sister?"

She turned towards him with a beaming smile. "I still can't believe that it's all real."

Yuuki covered the distance from her with a few long strides, kneeling by her side. He wrapped his hands around her gloved ones and met her gaze.

"It's real."

She closed her eyes, and he saw little drops on her eyelashes. "I'm so happy, Yuuki. So so happy."

He tenderly took the bouquet off of her hands. He stood up, dragging her with him, and hold her.

"It's alright, little sister. It's alright."

Kajitsu rested her cheek against his shoulder, clutching her fingers on his jacket.

"It seems impossible, brother. After our parents died in that incident, we always had to fend for ourselves. And now…"

Yuuki heard her voice cracking. He pulled apart and cradled her face between his hands.

"And now the time has come for you to be happy. My biggest dream had always been for you to have the brightest future. Let's forget the past, ok?"

Kajitsu nodded, accepting the handkerchief he was offering her, and used it to dry her eyes. He had spent most of his life trying to protect her, doing his best so that nothing could hurt her anymore. He had been scared when he had realised how much Kajitsu loved him. But his fears had been pointless because Clackey loved her as much as she loved him. And, for the first time, Yuuki had been able to take a step back and to entrust Kajitsu's happiness to someone else.

Kajitsu grabbed his hand. "Promise me that you'll find happiness too. Give me your word, please."

Yuuki smiled softly and brushed her forehead with his lips. "I'll do it, I promise. But now don't think about me, think of you. Go live your future."

* * *

Kajitsu looked around and struggled to hold back the tears. All her friends were around her, all the people she loved, all the people who had become family, and everywhere she could see all the efforts they underwent to make that day special.

She would never be able to repay them.

"You're a glowing bride, Kajitsu!"

Mai made her away among the crowd and met her with open arms, two flutes of champagne in her hands. She threw her arms around her neck.

"Mai, thank you! Thank you so much. I don't know what we'd have done without you! Clackey told me everything."

She laughed and, pulling back, offered her a flute.

"You know, how he is. Sometimes you have to set the records straight for him."

Kajitsu grinned, searching for him with her eyes. He was a few meters from them, talking in a group with Yuuki, Hideto, Dan and Kenzo. Mai intertwined an arm with hers.

"I'm almost envious looking at you. If one of my ex-boyfriends had looked at me in this way, I'd have been already married."

Kajitsu lowered her gaze, cheeks turning pinks. Then, she looked at her again.

"You'll find the perfect man too."

Mai snorted and laughed, tilting her head forward. "I leave you alone."

Kajitsu giggled and shook her head watching Mai walking away with both thumbs up. Then, she turned, and her gaze met Clackey's one. She smiled and interlaced their fingers. Clackey stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Ray?"

She nodded, almost bursting from happiness. They laughed while huddling close, swaying slowly to the melody filling the air. The world shrank to the only two of them.

"I'm the happiest man in the world."

Kajitsu rested her head on his chest and smiled contently.

For a long time, they didn't say anything else, satisfied to be simply together. They didn't need words to feel each other love.

Then, Clackey sniggered. Kajitsu raised her head and followed his gaze. And she sniggered too.

"Are you sure that it could work between them?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

"Well, I sure don't argue with you. I know you too well!"

And he captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Mai flopped on an empty chair, breathing a sigh of relief, glad to be off her heels at least for a few minutes. The ceremony had been amazing, everything had been perfect, thanks to Kenzo, but she couldn't wait to blow off some steam.

She sipped from her flute and smiled, seeing Clackey and Kajitsu dancing lovingly in each other arms.

Everything was beautiful, but she really hoped that no one of her friends were planning to marry in the near future.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mai turned and saw a young man with far too unruly red hair, at least for that party. Then she noticed what he was clutching in his hands and chortled. He snorted and sat down on the opposite side of the table, placing on it the bouquet of roses and sunflowers.

"It's not funny."

Mai bit her lip, hiding her mouth behind her hands and struggling to restrain her mirth.

"Should I say congratulations?"

He grimaced and crossed his arms. "I don't understand why she couldn't throw it again. I was there for a mistake! One of the girls had lost her bag!"

"She wanted the bouquet!"

And Mai laughed again. He glared at her, but he was clear that he was struggling to keep a serious expression too.

"Before mocking people, you might want to introduce you."

Mai stopped sniggering, even if she couldn't help a little smile on her lips, and offered her hand.

"Shinomiya Mai, the groom's maid of honour and old friend of both of them."

"Bashin Dan, one of the bride's friend."

Mai frowned and pointed a finger to him. "You're the one they play with at… what's again the name of that game?"

Dan laughed. "How do you know them?"

"I'm a regular at the White Rose, Kajitsu's bakery. And I attended a few university classes with both Clackey and Yuuki."

Then Mai ducked, rummaging in her bag. Dan leant forward to see what she was doing.

"Can you pick up the bouquet for a little bit?"

"Sure."

Mai straightened up, camera held tight between her hands, and took a picture of a bewildered Dan. He stared at her with wide eyes even while she was checking it.

"Kajitsu and Clackey would love this one."

"You can't be serious!"

Mai winked. "Sure, I'm the photographer of the wedding! And now, forgive me, but duty calls!"

She ran away laughing. Then she glanced over her shoulder and saw that he jumped up, sprinting after her.

"Mai!"

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! This is the end of this second Battle Spirits Week! I'm almost touched! Like last year, I wanted to end it with a coral story, with all the Core Soldiers.**

**Did I throw you off in the beginning? Did you think it was someone else's wedding? I know, I'm evil. But I liked too much the idea. I tried to picture a world without portals to other worlds or mission to save Earth (so, no Angers, sorry).**

**So, this fanfic was born. Where Yuuki and Kajitsu didn't have the burden of a past life and not all of them met as teens. But, what do you think? Kajitsu is right? After all, in Gekiha she was right.**

**Last thing, I want to thank everyone who read this fanfic and TL-chan in particular, who joined me in this adventure and gifted me with many nice reviews! Thanks!**

**So, I'll take a few days to recharge (it was a tour de force) and we'll see next with Lost Two Years!**

**And the curtains come down on this week. Perhaps, in the future, I'll add a bonus chapter with the prompt of the day I skipped! We'll see.**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

**Gate Open! Release!**


End file.
